30 ZoLu One Shots
by The Will of D
Summary: 30 different kinds of stories based off of our favorite captain and first mate. ZoLu and several other pairings. Warning: rating might change. Chapter 7: Zoro tries to comfort Luffy after the death of Ace. Also a sneek peek of my next story. :D
1. First Night

30 ZoLu One Shots

A/N: Hey you guys, my computer is, finally, back up and running again. This story is for Stormsoul22's 30 Pieces contest and just doing this for the fun of it. Anyways please enjoy. :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Title: First Night  
>Paring: LuffyxZoro Nakamaship; a bit of romance<br>Theme: Promises  
>Rating: K+<p>

Arc: Post-Morgan Arc, Pre-Buggy Arc  
>Warning: Very slight spoilers of the Sabo Incident<br>Disclaimer(s): I do not own One Piece

It has been several hours since both Luffy and Zoro had left Shells Town and, now, they're spending their first night together as captain and first mate. "Looks like we're going to have to go island searching again first thing in the morning," Zoro yawned, as they both got ready for bed. "Yeah," Luffy agreed, "I hope the island would show up soon."

"Well we better get some shut eye then," the young swordsman said as he ruffled his captain's hair, "goodnight, Luffy." The said rubber man giggled. "Goodnight, Zoro," he said as he puts his night cap on and places his straw hat on his chest and the two went to sleep.

As it became even later, Luffy started to shuffle around in his sleep and then woke up, pouting. He, then, tried to go back to sleep, but failed at the attempt. The young captain looked to see his first mate, fast asleep. "Zoro," he called, "are you still awake?" No answer. So Luffy decided to wake him up by poking him on the head.

"What do you want, Luffy?" Zoro grunted, not turning to face the young captain. "I can't sleep," Luffy complained. The young swordsman sighed and, finally turned to face him. "What's the problem?" "I don't know. I mean, it's not that I'm homesick or anything, but I keep on having nightmares about what happened in my past."

"Why? What happened?" Zoro asked, uncharacteristically curious. "I lost someone that I cared about," Luffy said, "and that event keeps on playing through my head, over and over as if saying that it is my fault that I wasn't there to save him from certain death even though I didn't know that he was going to set sail that early. He was killed by the government, or something rather, for becoming a pirate."

Zoro looked at him with a worried expression. "Are you still regretting about not being able to be there to save him?" he asked. "Yeah," Luffy answered, "but I was only 7 then and I wasn't even strong enough to defend myself."  
>The young swordsman sighed. "I know what it's like to lose someone that I care about," he said, "I've lost an old friend of mine several years ago. She fell down the stairs and died instantly. That's why I'm holding this sword for her." Zoro, then, unsheathed Wado, "To keep our promise of becoming the World's Greatest Swordsman." Luffy just blinked and grinned. "Looks like we have another thing in common," he pointed out, "we both have a promise to keep," he, then held out his straw hat, "and we each have a treasure to keep that promise."<p>

Zoro, then, smirked. "You know," he started, "you're the only one that I told my past to." "Same here," Luffy admitted, "though there is only one other person that shares that past with me. And, right now, he's out at sea, fulfilling his dreams and our promise." They, then, looked up at the star-filled sky. "Do you think that we'll be able to see them someday?" Luffy asked. "Hmm. Maybe," Zoro answered. He, then, pulled the younger onto his lap after re sheathing his sword. "We should go to sleep," he added in a soft voice, "we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Luffy just giggled. "Goodnight Zoro," he said. "Goodnight, Pirate King," the young first mate said. As soon as Luffy fell asleep, Zoro planted a light kiss on the other's forehead before falling asleep himself, not knowing that Luffy smiled in his sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay. Got this chapter done. Now 29 more chapters to go. Though, I already have written the next three chapters, which I will post either tomorrow or later this week due to my class schedule. Man college really knows how to keep you busy.

Anyways, for those who are still waiting for me to start 'Next Generation', I'm working on it right now so I might post it this weekend, depending on what's going on then. Plus there's the whole edit and revising thing I have to do so it might come up later next week if it takes any longer that it should. Though, I would, most likely, post every Friday from now on since I have no classes then. And I'm free next Monday and Wednesday. I don't know. I'll see what I could do.

So R&R please. And I also recomend watching episode 517 to everyone who hasn't seen it yet. It's the beginning of the second half of the series and the Straw Hats are finally back. If there are no fillers in between, I would say there is only 3 more episodes til the whole crew actually reunites based on the manga.

Anyways, see ya. :D


	2. Making Sex

30 ZoLu One Shots

Hello again. Here is chapter 2 so enjoy. :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Title: Making Sex  
>Paring: Slight LuffyxZoro, very, very, very mild ZoroxSanjixLuffy<br>Theme: Kitchen Raid  
>Rating: T<p>

Time line: Post-Davy Back Fight Arc, Pre-Water 7 Arc  
>Warning: There is no actual sex scenes in this chapter, suggested three-way, and some foul language<br>Disclaimer(s): I still do not own One Piece

"COME BACK HERE YOU SHITTY PIECE OF RUBBER!" Sanji yelled at Luffy from across the deck. The young captain tried to do a kitchen raid, again, but was caught by his chef before he could even make it inside the Dining Room.

Luffy ran all over the Going Merry, trying to avoid Sanji's kicks and what not. As he got to the middle of the deck, he sees Zoro lying against the mast, taking his mid-day nap. So, the young captain ran towards his swordsman, grabbed him by the arm, and ran for it.

"LUFFY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Zoro yelled, at the younger, who was still running. "You gotta help me, Zoro," he pleaded, "Sanji's after me again." "Another failed attempt of a kitchen raid?" Luffy nodded as they entered the Men's Headquarters.

"We should be safe in here for now." "You realize that this is one of the first places he'll find you, right?" Luffy looked him, his eyes wide. He, then, walked back and forth in a fast pace. "Ah man, what am I gonna do?" he panicked, "if he finds me, he'll take away my dinner privileges and I would starve."

He, then, turned back to Zoro. "You gotta help me, Zoro." The young swordsman would've argued, but, just staring at his captain's pleading eyes, he had second thoughts. "I know your in there, crap-captain, and that shitty marimo, too!" they heard Sanji yell from around the corner.

"Um," Zoro started, knowing that, if he had to make a plan, he better do it fast, "okay, just play along and we'll probably do just fine." "What are you-" before Luffy could ask, Zoro started to take his shirt off, making him blush a little, "oh," he said, "I see."

As Sanji entered the room, he saw both captain and first mate on the couch, seeming like they were trying to take each other's clothes off. "Um, we're making sex right now," Luffy said, feeling a bit awkward, "so leave a message after the beep." He then made a beeping noise.

Sanji just stared at the two, feeling very awkward of walking in on their little 'moment. "Well you better leave, dartbrow, or are you here to watch?"Zoro started to warn, "Because, trust me, we'll be doing a lot more than just making out."

The young chef just stood there, giving a disgusted look. "Ugh! At least lock the door if you're going to do that!" he yelled. Both Luffy and Zoro tried their best not to laugh and they still kept a straight face.

"Well, then, knock before barging in here," Zoro said."Do you wanna join us, Sanji?" Luffy asked and both Zoro and Sanji glared at him. "THERE IS NO WAY, IN HELL, THAT I'M GONNA HAVE SEX WITH THAT GUY!" they both yelled, pointing at each other, and, then, Sanji stormed out of the room.

After a few minutes, Luffy just laughed til he could barely breathe. Zoro just glared at him. "What?" Luffy asked, still chuckling. "Why would you suggest ero-cook to 'join us'?" Zoro asked, a bit irritated. "Hmm. I don't know."

The young swordsman sighed a mad sigh. "So now what?" he asked. Luffy just thought about it and grinned. "Do you wanna try to raid the kitchen with me while Sanji's not looking?" Zoro gave it a moment's thought and grinned. "Sure, why not?" he answered. So the both of them went to the upper deck to do some kitchen raiding.

* * *

><p>AN: Truthfully, I was going to make this chapter 5, but I just felt like posting this one as chapter 2 instead.

Please R&R. I have cookies for those who do. :D


	3. Sick Luffy

30 ZoLu One Shots

Hello again. Here is chapter 3 so enjoy. Happy Friday everybody. :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Title: Sick Luffy  
>Paring: LuffyxZoro, Slight ZoroxSanjixLuffy Nakamaship<br>Theme: Cure  
>Rating: T<p>

Time line: Post-Whiskey Peek Arc, Pre-Little Garden Arc  
>Warning: Slight Zoro OOCness<br>Disclaimer(s): I will never, in a hundred years, own One Piece

As the crew races against time to get to Alabasta and help Vivi save her country, they made a quick pit stop at the next island to restock on supplies. But, unfortunately for Luffy, he got unnaturally sick…well unnatural to him anyways. Even though it was a minor flu, the crew convinced him to stay on Merry and he, reluctantly, did so and Zoro stayed behind to keep him company.

Luffy was left in the Men's Headquarters as Zoro was outside keeping watch, coming in to check his captain every once in a while to see if he needed anything. "Do you need something to eat or drink, Luffy?" Zoro asked as he entered the room.

Luffy was just laying in his hammock, face in his pillow and his whole body covered with his blanket. "Chicken soup sounds good right now," he mumbled, his voice hoarse. "Okay," his swordsman said and, then, went to the kitchen, looking for the ingredients.

"I don't know how ero-cook does it," Zoro mumbled to himself as soon as he was finished, "but it's better than nothing." He, then, took the bowl of soup into the cabin. As the young swordsman entered, he sees his captain still laying in the same position when he left.

"Hey, buddy," Zoro said lightly as he walked over to Luffy, "you feeling any better?" Just then, he heard a groan, indicating that that was a no.

"Well here's some soup that you wanted," he continued, "it may not be as good as dartbrow's soup, but it's all I could do." He, then, heard some mumbling. "What was that?" "Feed me," Luffy whined a little, which made his first mate sigh.

Zoro, then, places the bowl onto the nightstand and then gently picks Luffy up and carried him to the couch and sat the sick captain up, making Luffy groan more.

"Okay, Luffy. Now open wide," the young swordsman instructed after getting the bowl of soup, only gaining a small whimper from his captain. "You won't feel better anytime soon if you don't eat this," Zoro said, a bit worried about Luffy's current condition.

While putting some effort into it, the young captain opened his mouth wide enough for Zoro to place the tip of the spoon in his mouth, having Luffy sip the soup. 'If only we had a doctor on board,' he thought, 'that way Luffy could be better in no time at all.' As soon as he was done with the soup, Zoro started to head back to the kitchen.

"Don't leave, Zoro," Luffy hoarsely said before the said swordsman left the room. "I'm gonna come right back, Luffy," he assured, "I'm just gonna go to the kitchen real quick and wash these dishes."

"But I don't want Zoro to leave. I want Zoro to stay with me." The said first mate sighed again, but followed, what sounded like to him, captain's orders, putting the empty bowl back on the nightstand and went to sit next to Luffy.

"Luffy, you really should get some more rest," Zoro said, placing the back of his hand on Luffy's forehead, "your fever seems to have not gone down." The young captain just sat there and whined. "I hate being sick," he whimpered.

"I know, buddy. Why don't you go back to bed and rest for a while." Luffy sadly sighed. So he just laid on the couch with his head on Zoro's lap and the young swordsman slightly blushed. "Arigatou, Zoro, for taking care of me." Zoro, then, gave him a sweet smile that he rarely gives to his captain and pushes a loose strand of hair behind his captain's ear.

"Anything for you, Sencho." Luffy, then, sat up to give Zoro a tight embrace, which made the young swordsman blush even more, but he returned the hug. "I'm glad Zoro became my first mate," Luffy said with a smile.

The young swordsman felt all warm inside when he heard that and smiled. "Well, thanks for recruiting me in the first place," he chuckled, "and thanks for saving my life that day." Luffy weakly giggled and then sneezed.

"Ugh, somebody must be talking about me behind my back," he complained and Zoro laughed but then he sneezed which made them both laugh. "It's probably those bakas that are doing that," Zoro said and Luffy giggled. "Hey, it sounds like your getting better already."

The young captain still laughed. "Well, I have the best cure here," he said, placing his forehead against Zoro's and his swordsman laughed with him. "Thanks for making me better, Zoro." "No problem, Luffy," Zoro said, pecking his captain on the tip of his nose, making the younger giggle.

But, before they pulled away from each other, Luffy smashed his lips against Zoro's. The older was shocked at first, but then kissed him back. "Love you, Zoro," the young captain said. "Love you, too, Luffy," the young swordsman replied. Then, hours later, the rest of the crew came back with supplies, seeing the same thing that they saw right when they left.

*The next day*

"Yay! I'm feeling a lot better!" Luffy cheered as soon as he and most of the crew woke up. He, then, went to Zoro, who was still sleeping. "Hey, Zoro. Wake up!" he called, but only heard his swordsman grunt.

"Nani? Zoro?" "What's going on with marimo?" Sanji asked as he went down to see what his captain doing there instead of the kitchen. Luffy shrugged. So he puts his hand on Zoro's forehead, feeling that he is burning up.

"Zoro's burning up," he said casually and his chef sweat dropped. "Well, I could see where he got sick," he said. "Yosh! I'm gonna help Zoro feel better the way he did for me!" Luffy, then, ran up the ladder and started to head towards the kitchen.

"Oi, Luffy! If you want to make soup then let me help you!" Sanji yelled, worried that his captain would either eat all the food supply while he's up there, make a mess out of the kitchen, or catch the whole ship on fire.

"You better watch Luffy," Zoro hoarsely commanded Sanji, "he's a good kid and all, but who knows what kind of trouble he can cause. If something really bad happens to him that practically kills him, then you're the first person I'm going after."

Sanji just rolled his visible eye. "Che. Whatever, moss head," he said, "you could barely do anything in this condition." And, with that, he left the room. "Thanks, Luffy," Zoro mumbled a thank you before he went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Somewhat the weirdest thing: everytime I see the word hammock, I keep on thinking about the time where Luffy used to call Hancock that. I don't know why. But it's funny, though. XD

Yeah, I know Zoro is a bit OOC in this story, due to him being worried and all that, but I want to show that caring side of him, especially towards Luffy.

Anyways R&R please. :D


	4. Protector

30 ZoLu One Shots

Here is chapter 4 so enjoy. :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Title: Protector  
>Paring: LuffyxZoro<br>Theme: Scars  
>Rating: T<p>

Time line: Post-Reunion at Sabaody Arc, Pre-Fishman Island Arc  
>Warning: Slight spoilers for Time Skip<br>Disclaimer(s): I still don't own One Piece

As soon as the crew reunited after the two longest years of their entire lives, they made their escape from the marines to Fishman Island. After all that, they all settled down a bit, talking to one another, asking each other what they have done in the past two years other than training and the different techniques that they learned within the given years.

They, then, went into their usual daily activities like nothing had happened at all, just being their usual selves. As Luffy walked on the deck to the dining room to the kitchen, he spots Zoro, leaning on the side rail, looking at the beautiful ocean view.

"Hey, Zoro," the young captain greeted his best friend and first mate. "Hey, Luffy," the said swordsman greeted back as he turned to the young captain. "So where have you been sent to over the past two years?" "To Mihawk's island." Luffy stared at him in slight shock. "Did you have a rematch with him?" he asked, "Is that how you got that scar on your eye?" Zoro just sighed.

"No," he answered, "he was my temporary mentor. And I got this when we were training." "Oh." The young captain just kept on staring at the scarred eye. "Can you even see with that eye?" "No. But I got used to it after one and a half years." Zoro, then, looked at the scar on Luffy's chest. "How about yours?" the young first mate asked.

Luffy just sighed. "Trying to save Ace," he answered reluctantly. "Oh," Zoro said, "I am so sorry about you losing your brother." "That's okay," the young captain said, "if I never had realized that I still had you guys, then I'd probably have killed myself a long time ago." Before Luffy knew it, he felt himself being embraced by Zoro.

"Zoro-" "Please. Don't even think about killing yourself," Zoro said in a monotone voice, interrupting his captain, "not even when you have made it this far and when you haven't fulfilled your dreams. If you were to commit suicide before then, then whom would I love and care about?" Luffy's eyes went wide. "Luffy," Zoro continued, "let me promise you this. I promise to always protect you from anything that can harm you in any way. No matter what. And that I would follow you anywhere you want to go, even after we fulfill our dreams."

Luffy just blinked and, after a while, grinned. "Okay," he said, "thanks, Zoro. And I promise not to worry you like that again and that I would protect you when you need it."

Zoro chuckled and, then, he lightly kissed the younger. Luffy was shocked for a moment but he kissed back. After a second, they pulled back, looking around, seeing that nobody saw the scene. "Let's just keep us a secret," Zoro whispered. "Okay," Luffy agreed, "Until the time comes," he added. Before the young swordsman could say anything, he noticed an eye and an ear on the rail. "You better keep this a secret, too, Robin," he growled in the ear and then they disappeared.

Luffy just chuckled and, then, gave Zoro a big embrace. "Love you, Zoro," he said low enough for only Zoro could hear him. "Love you, too, buddy," the young swordsman said and, then, placed another kiss on the other and they both stood there, enjoying the view and each other's company.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I thought about it and I was thinking that I should put all the chapters I have so far which is only 5 chapters including chapters 1 and 2. Plus this was the original chapter 2.

So R&R please. :D


	5. Double Date

30 ZoLu One Shots

And, last but not least, well for the day anyways, here is chapter 5 so enjoy. :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Title: Double Date  
>Paring: LuffyxZoro and NamixUsopp<br>Theme: Dinner  
>Rating: T<p>

Time line: Post-Fishman Island  
>Warning: None<br>Disclaimer(s): I still do not own One Piece

"Can we, Zoro?" Luffy started to whine, "Please?" "Why do you want to so badly?" Zoro asked, slightly annoyed of his captain for waking him up from his nap. "Cause it's going to be fun."

Zoro rolled his good eye at him. "Fine," he said, giving up, "but after this, no more double dates." "Yosh," Luffy chirped, "I'm gonna go tell Usopp and Nami right now." And with that, the young captain left. 'How did I end up dating this guy?' the young swordsman thought and then went back to sleep.

"Zoro said that he's okay with it," he heard Luffy say. 'Darn my sensitive hearing,' Zoro cursed but still slept.

*That night*

As night came, the four got ready for their night out and went to a cheap, but decent, restaurant in the nearest town, which was navy base-free.

"Not bad," Zoro said, looking at Nami, who was the one who made the reservations. "Well I have my quirks," she said, "but making reservations wasn't that easy, though." "She had to buy her way to make those," Usopp explained.

"So what are we waiting for?" Luffy said, excited, "Let's go in." As they went in, they got a good look in the inside. "Wow," both Luffy and Usopp said in amazement. "Oh look, Usopp," the young captain said, "an arcade." He then pointed to the said game room. "Oi, Nami. Can we have some money so we can play?" the two begged.

The young navigator sighed. "Fine," she said as she started to dig around her purse then giving them the money, "here's 200 berries each. Don't ask for any more." Both captain and sniper cheered and then ran into the arcade.

"How did we both end up with those two bakas?" Zoro grunted. "The world may never know," Nami answered. They, then, went up to the server. "Good evening," he greeted, "did you make a reservation?"

"Yes, we did," Nami answered, "a table for four under Nami." He then looked at the list of reservations and nodded. "Right this way, madam." Both navigator and swordsman followed him. "Oh, and, before you go," Nami started, "if you see two guys, one with a straw hat with an X-shaped scar on his chest and one with a long nose with sniper goggles, then let them in. They're our dates."

The waiter nodded and left. "Why did you need to give him a full description of those two?" Zoro asked. "Just in case someone who looks exactly like them or wearing the same outfits comes in. Remember the fake Straw Hat thing back at Sabaody?" "Hm. Makes sense."

"Speaking of those two, how long do you think it would take for them to spend all that money you gave them?" "Well, it should be at least 25 berries a game, so I'd say 30 minutes no more." Zoro just chuckled.

"Shall we look for what we're going to order while we wait?" he asked. "Sure, why not." Nami said, "though, I have a pretty good idea on what Luffy wants. And we're going to need to buy lots of it." "And Usopp would eat anything as long as it doesn't have mushrooms in it," Zoro added.

They, then, looked at each other, their eyebrows rose. "How come we know so much about each other's dates?" the young navigator asked. "Well, this shouldn't be a surprise to you," Zoro said, "I mean, we've been living under the same roof for a long time now." "Eh. Good point."

Before they can order, both Luffy and Usopp came back, but not empty handed. "Look at what we won," Luffy said with a wide grin. They had several huge stuffed animals and a few small ones.

"How in the world did you win all these prizes?" both Zoro and Nami asked, shocked. "We played a lot of games that gives tickets," Luffy said, "we're just good at all of them, I guess." "Well, give most of the credit to me, Captain Usopp, the number one game player in the world," Usopp exaggerated.

"Number one in the world?" Luffy shouted in excitement. 'Give me a break,' both Zoro and Nami thought, sweat dropping. "Well, I'll talk about it when we get back to the Sunny," Usopp continued, "don't want Chopper to miss out." 'Thank Kami...if we actually have one,' the young swordsman thought.

"Anyways," Nami started, "we should order our food before it gets too late." "Ou," the other three agreed.

*On their way back to Sunny*

After they got finished with their dinner, they started to head back to the ship. Surprisingly, both captain and sniper were on their best behavior, especially Luffy, who didn't steal anyone's food.

As for the prizes, Usopp gave Nami one of the bigger prizes that he won which was a giant teddy bear. Luffy would've given Zoro one, but he knew that he wasn't into that kind of stuff, so they decided to give the rest of the crew one, including Sunny as a decoration.

"Well that was fun," Luffy said, carrying about half the prizes in one arm and holding Zoro's hand in the other, "we should do it again sometime." "I agree with Luffy," Usopp said doing the same as his captain except he was holding Nami's hand instead, "the arcade, especially, was fun."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually had fun tonight," Zoro said. "Well, we did spend the rest of the dinner money on the arcade," Nami said, "which was actually worth doing."

"Can't believe we actually tied in DDR, Boxing, Air Hockey, and Racing," the young captain said nudging his swordsman. "How can you actually tie in several of those games, anyways?" the young navigator asked. "I don't know," both captain and first mate answered.

"Well the best part is is that we all had fun tonight," the young sniper pointed out and the others agreed. As soon as they got to the Sunny, they started to go back to their cabins for the night, except for Zoro, who has night duty for the next several hours.

"Can I stay with Zoro tonight?" Luffy asked. Zoro turned to him and grinned. "Sure, why not," he answered and they went up to the Crow's Nest.

"Did you have a good night tonight?" Zoro asked as they settled on one of the side benches of the room and Luffy nodded. "But the best part was that Zoro was there, too," he added and his swordsman lightly chuckled.

"Oh and before I forget," the young captain searched through his pockets and found what he was looking for, "I got something that you might like. I knew that you weren't into stuffed animals, so I've decided to get you this instead." He held up a small box.

"What is it?" Zoro asked, a bit curious. "Just open it up and see," Luffy said, handing the box over to his first mate. As soon as he opened it and looked what was inside, he smiled. It was a necklace with a piece of jewelry that was carved into three swords hanging onto the chain.

"When I saw it, I thought of you since you use Santoryu," Luffy explained, "I would've gotten something else for you, but that's the only thing I found that I thought that you might like."

"I love it, Luffy," Zoro said, grinning to show his gratitude, "thank you so much." His captain giggled, a small blush appearing in his cheeks. The young swordsman, then, started to put the necklace on. "A perfect fit," he said, "I bet it's like winning prizes from a carnival instead of an arcade with all the prizes you and Usopp won."

"Yeah," Luffy agreed, "we were both surprised when we first saw the prize rack. So we decided to play all the games where you can earn tickets and try to win as many prizes we could."

"So why did that guy told you guys to not come back and pick anymore prizes?" "Because we almost took all the prizes and they want us to leave some for other people." Zoro sweat dropped at this. "So who won the most prizes?" "Hmm. I don't know. After about a hundred tickets from just one game, we lost count after that."

"You won that many in one game?" "Yeah. Who knew that ski ball was that easy?" They both chuckled. "We should ask Franky if he could build us an arcade," Luffy said after a while of silence, "that would be awesome, don't you think?" Zoro just shrugged. "If there's ever any room on board, then sure."

Before they said anything else, the young captain went to a leaver and pulled it, making the roof of the Crow's Nest open, seeing the stars in the night sky, and went back and sat on Zoro's lap. "You just love gazing at the stars, don't you?" "Yeah. It reminds me of home when we used to look up at the stars when we were kids."

"Who? You and Ace?" Luffy nodded. "Did Zoro ever had anyone to look up at the stars with him?" Zoro shook his head no. "You were, actually, the first one to share that moment with me." He, then, gave the other a tight embrace. "Well, then, that makes me special, doesn't it?" Luffy asked with a giggle.

"Indeed it does," Zoro answered, chuckling with him. Luffy, then, turned to Zoro and gave him a kiss and his swordsman kissed him back. "Love you, Zoro." "Love you too, Luffy." They, then, gave each other another kiss and gazed at the stars for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, I'm sort of a UsoNa fan as well...and LuNa...and ZoNa...I don't know, I just like those pairings. But it depends on the other pairings like ZoLu for UsoNa, ZoroxOC for LuNa, and some random pairing for ZoNa. I'm kind of a fan of SaNa (Sanji and Nami) but not as much, though.

Anyways R&R please. I'll give cookies to those who do. :D


	6. Celebration

30 ZoLu One Shots

Hey, you guys. Sorry for not updating this story for...who knows how long. Anyways, here's chapter 6. This chapter goes to our one and only favorite swordsman in the entire One Piece World. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZORO-KUN! :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Title: Celebration  
>Paring: LuffyxZoro<br>Theme: Zoro's Birthday

Arc: AU  
>Warning: Slight OOCness and slight spoilers to pre-time skip<br>Disclaimer(s): I do not own One Piece

It was a good Friday morning when a young green-haired man woke up due to his alarm clock. After shuting it off, he got out of bed and stretched, feeling his back and limbs crack. As he heads out of his room, he smells something good coming from the kitchen. So he follows his nose and finds his roommate, and boyfriend, cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Zoro," the young raven-haired teen (A/N: he's 19 so he's still considered as a teen/young adult, technically speaking) greeted. "Good morning, Luffy," the older greeted back. Luffy then gave Zoro a cup of coffee. "Thanks." The younger grinned and went back to cooking.

After breakfast was done, Luffy served it for the both of them, having pancakes, eggs, and toast. "I didn't know that you can cook," Zoro said, impressed with the other's cooking as he ate it. "Yeah, Sanji taught me," Luffy said, "it took a long time to learn how to do so, though," he added with a chuckle. Before he started eating, he went to the other and embraced him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, Zoro," he said, making the young swordsman grin. Zoro then grabbed Luffy, setting him on his lap. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that I called your work yesterday and asked them if you can have today off," Luffy started, "Franky was completely fine with it and he also said that he will see you on Monday and to wish you a happy birthday."

Zoro worked at a welding company part-time and as a kendo instructor half-time while being a full-time student, along with Luffy, at New World University while Luffy worked as a martial arts instructor half-time. The two met back in high school with Luffy admiring Zoro's hair when they first met, since it's naturally green, and hasn't left the older alone since. Their relationship grew more and more closer than ever and then, after graduation, Zoro asked Luffy out and has been for two years now.

"Why did you do that?" Zoro asked, not mad at the other, but more like curious of what he's going to do. "Well, I wanted to spend the entire day with Zoro," Luffy said, "we haven't done that in awhile because of school and work and all that." "But we live together. What more do you want?"

The straw hat-wearing teen snuggled into his swordsman's chest. "I know, but it feels like we don't spend enough time together. Plus, it's your birthday, so I want to do something special for you." The young swordsman smiled his rarely-seen sweet smile. "Okay then," he said, "what shall we do first?"

"Well, I was thinking that we should do a bit of morning sparring, if you like, then go ice-skating, go out for dinner, and do whatever for the remander of the day." "That sounds good," Zoro said. He then leaned down to the other and gave him a kiss.

After the two were finished with breakfast, they went out back to the training grounds, which was like an outdoor dojo, and sparred the entire morning with Zoro using all three of his swords and Luffy just using his bare hands. The two went all out and, at the end, it ended up as another tie. "Man, can't remember the last time we fought like that," Luffy huffed, "it felt like it's been ages."

"I can tell that you have gotten even stronger," Zoro said. "Yeah, well it was thanks to Rayleigh-sensei who trained me the past couple of years. And I would say the same for you." "Well, if I want to surpass Mihawk-sensei, then I'm going to have to train a lot more." Luffy just giggled.

"Well, we should clean up before we go out," Zoro suggested as he got up and helped Luffy up. "Yeah," the younger chirped. So the two went to hit the shower.

After that was done, they went to dress up appropriately for the weather and and went to the ice-skating ring downtown. As soon as they got there, they went to the shack to rent two pairs of ice-skates. "This is going to be so much fun," Luffy said excitedly, jumping up and down after he he puts the skates on.

"It has been awhile since we've been here, hasn't it?" Zoro asked and the other nodded. "This is where we both confessed our feelings for each other and when you asked me out," Luffy said. "It was, huh," Zoro said with a light chuckle, "so are you ready?" he asked as soon as he got his skates on and Luffy nodded excitedly.

As soon as they walked towards the ring, they saw a familiar blue-nosed puppy. "Hey look. There's Chopper," Luffy pointed out. As soon as the said puppy heard and recognized Luffy's voice, he ran towards him excitedly. "Luffy! Zoro!" The said couple looked up to see Nami, Usopp, and Sanji walking towards them. "Hey you guys," Luffy greeted. "So what are you and marimo doing here?" Sanji asked.

"Well, it's Zoro's birthday, so we're spending the entire day together." "Heh. So this moss head can actually go out doing something fun for once," the young chef said. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, ERO-COOK?" Zoro yelled. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, MARIMO?" Sanji yelled back. "Quit it!" Nami yelled, punching the two on the head before anyone else could get hurt from their usual fights. "Mellorine!" Sanji cooed and Zoro just rolled his eyes.

"If it wasn't your birthday, Zoro, then I would've risen your debt. But, since it is, I'm gonna lower it by 20 percent. And that's all you get." "Thanks," Zoro mumbled, not really caring and Luffy just stood there, laughing at the scene.

The group just talked for awhile and then went on the skating ring, all having a blast, for half the day. "Wow, that was so much fun," Luffy said as they walked towards their car. "Next time, we should bring more money for lunch," Usopp said. The group hasn't really ate anything for lunch since they didn't really bring much money with them.

"Well, I still do have money left over, but I'm saving that for dinner tonight since we're going out," Luffy said, "would you like to come along?" "Sure, why not," Nami said. "If Nami-swan goes, then I'll go as well," Sanji declared. "Sure. I don't really have anything going on tonight, anyways," Usopp said.

As soon as they dropped Chopper off at Usopp's house, the five went to the Baratie where Sanji and his father, Zeff, who was the head chef and owner of the restraunt, worked at. The small get together and celebration turned out to be a huge party, even if it was only the five of them. It wasn't as rowdy at first, that is until Luffy stole Usopp's food, making the long-nose teen yell at him, making the others laugh. That is until Luffy stole their food, making them yell at the young teen.

Otherwise, they all had a great time. "Well, the day turned out sort of...different and very unexpected," Zoro said after he and Luffy got home. "Yeah, but it was still fun," Luffy said, "so did Zoro have a good time?" "I did, actually," the young swordsman said. He then picked the younger up, carrying him bridal style and went in the older's room, laying the other on the bed and he layed right next to him.

Luffy then sighed. "What's wrong, buddy?" Zoro asked. "Well, I feel very guilty for not getting you anything for your birthday," Luffy said with a small pout. "Is that why you took me to out all day?" The younger nodded.

"Come here," Zoro said as he pulled Luffy closer to him. "You're not upset or anything?" Luffy asked. "Not at all," Zoro answered, "it's always the thought that counts. And instead you gave me the best birthday ever." The young swordsman gave a peck on the other's nose, making him giggle.

"I love you, Zoro," Luffy said. "I love you too, Luffy," Zoro said back, giving the other another kiss. "Happy birthday," the younger added as he kissed the other back. They both just layed there talking for awhile and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>AN: Finally done with chapter 6. It took me all day just to write it, but then again, it's all worth it. I know it's not that detailed, but it's the best I could do. Plus, this is my first birthday fic that I have ever written. If you guys thought that this was going to be a rated M chapter, well, I thought about it at first, but thought that it was kinda weird writing it in that rating.

I mean, I've tried that in one of my stories that is handwritten and thought 'this is going to be the last time I'm going to do that til maybe later in the future'. Yeah, sex scenes are a bit too complicated to write, especially detailed ones. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and, like I said before, happy birthday, Zoro. Don't know if he's actually turning 21 or 22 or what not, but yeah.

Please R&R. :D


	7. What You Still Have

30 ZoLu One Shots

Hey, you guys. Here is chapter 7, so I hope you enjoy. And also, this is somewhat a sneek peek of my soon-to-be-posted 'With You all the Way, Captain'. Will give further details at the end of this chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Title: What You Still Have  
>Paring: LuffyxZoro<br>Theme: Nakama

Arc: Post-War, Pre-Time Skip  
>Warning: A bit of OOCness, mostly from Zoro, and a bit of spoilers for anyone who isn't past the War Arc<br>Disclaimer(s): I do not own One Piece

After returning to Amazon Lily from Marineford after the Paramont War, Luffy woke up, after two weeks from his coma-like state, desperately looking for his brother, Ace, who was killed in the war. Zoro, waking up from his nap, hearing his captain's rampage, walked towards Law and Jimbei.

"If he keeps this up, his wounds will reopen and he will die," he heard the fellow Supernova tell Jimbei. "Well, I'm going to go and try to prevent him from doing so," the former Shichibukai said. "No, let me go," Zoro insisted. "But you are in no condition to confront him," Law said, "what would happen if he fights you? Having only one eye doen't make it any easier."

Zoro lost his left eye, which was bandaged up at the moment, trying to protect Luffy from Mihawk, and still fought along side his captain. He also gained more scars and a few burns, thanks to Akainu, but they weren't as bad as Luffy's, which would mark his skin and stay there for the rest of his life.

"I know that," the young first mate said, "but he's my captain and I'm his first mate and I'm the only one that's closest to him that he has right now. So I'm sure that he needs someone that close at a time like this." Both the doctor and the Whale Shark Fishman stared into Zoro's good eye, only to see some determination and a hint of sadness in them. They then nodded, giving him the okay to do so. Zoro then ran into the forest, following the destroyed path that Luffy made.

After awhile, he found his captain, seeing him throw a giant bolder at a cliff, making the top crumble. "Luffy," Zoro said worriedly. "I pinched my cheek to a point where it bled," Luffy started, "if this is no dream, then tell me. Ace is...ACE IS DEAD, ISN'T HE?" The young swordsman felt a prickle in his eyes, even in his damaged eye, and then he, reluctantly, nodded.

Luffy, after seeing this, started to cry. He also started to mumble about his past, talking about when he first met Ace, meeting a boy named Sabo, the two trying to kill Luffy, only to save him later, how they became brothers and their vow of becoming pirates, the whole Sabo Incident, Sabo's letter, and the ten-year training he did.

"Me? Becoming Pirate King?" Luffy cried, "I'M SO WEAK!" Zoro then got up from the spot he was sitting at and cautiously approached his captain. "Lu, please don't say that," he tried to convince him, "what happened to all that confidence that you had?"

"But you know that it's true, Zoro!" Luffy cried, "I couldn't even save my brother. How can I become Pirate King if I can't save anyone?" His swordsman pulled out Luffy's straw hat. 'You might need this, Roronoa, just in case,' he remembered what Law said as he gave him the hat.

"But you still have that promise that you made to Shanks to fulfill." "There's no point of keeping that promise anymore." Zoro walked closer to Luffy and placed both hands on the other's shoulders. "This isn't the Luffy that we know and love," Zoro started as tears started to fill his eyes, "our Luffy has a lot of determination and is completely set on his goals and dreams."

He then embraced the young captain. "He would always get back up when he is knocked down. Please, Lu, just do this. For us. For me. We have gotten you this far so don't back down and quit. Just remember who you really are and what you still have."

As Luffy did what Zoro asked him to do, he started to cry in realization. "I still have our nakama," he said as he cried out more tears, hugging his first mate back. After a minute of comforting Luffy, Zoro then pulled out of the embrace, seeing that Luffy still have a few stray tears left. "Shall we start getting ready to head back to Sabaody?" he asked as he wiped his captain's tears away with his thumb and Luffy nodded.

So they started to head back to the shore. Then Luffy tugged on Zoro's arm as he paused, making his swordsman look back at him. "What is it, Luffy?" he asked. "I would like to thank Zoro, for everything," Luffy said, "for being there, trying to help save Ace and help me get through everything when I needed it."

Zoro then ruffled Luffy's hair and placed the straw hat on top of the younger's head. "No problem, Captain," he said and, without warning, he pulled Luffy into a kiss. His captain was at a momentary shock, but then started to kiss back. "I thought you would never do that again," Luffy said as they pulled out of the kiss, making Zoro chuckle.

"Now then," Zoro started, "we should head home. I'm sure the others are still waiting for us back on Sunny." "Yeah," Luffy said. After Zoro offered Luffy to carry him, the young captain nodded and rode on his first mate's back, making there way to the shore and then home at the Thousand Sunny.

* * *

><p>AN: I practically cried while writing this chapter. Truthfully, I'm still not over Ace's death and I bet most, if not all, of you aren't, either.

Anyways, about the new story coming up soon. Basically, if you haven't guessed it yet, this is one of those scenarios of what would happen if Zoro was sent flying with Luffy to Amazon Lily. About Luffy saying about Zoro kissing him again: this isn't their first kiss in the arc. I'm still deciding on when they should have their first kiss, but that's all I could say for now.

I know that Zoro was being a bit OOC in this chapter, but still. Both he and Luffy has that close bond as captain and first mate and Zoro knows the pain that Luffy's been going through, losing someone he cares about. And that bond is actually what got me into the whole ZoLu thing.

Anyways, please R&R. Suggestions for either the one shots and/or for 'WYATWC' is nice, too.


	8. New Year's Without You Part 1: Luffy

30 ZoLu One Shots

A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't been updating recently. I had everything planned out, but everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked...Joking. XD _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ reference if any of you have never seen the show. Truthfully, I've had a billion things to do lately and I've also been dealing with joint pain due to a practice-gone-bad incident thing during Judo class earlier this year for the past several months, which really does affect my thinking. :P Anyways, since it is now New Years Day, I'm going to write not one, but two chapters and it will be a two-part chapter thing, or whatever you call it, in two point of views: first Luffy, then Zoro. XD

Anyways, I wish everyone a good New Years. Be safe, DO NOT DRINK AND DRIVE (sorry, had to put that out there), have fun, and enjoy. And Happy New Years, Minna. And Happy Birthday to Ace. :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Title: New Years Without You Part 1: Luffy  
>Paring: Mentions ZoLu and LuffyxSHP nakamaship<br>Theme: New Years  
>Rating: K+<p>

Arc: Post-War Arc, Pre-Time Skip  
>Warning: Slight Chater 1 reference and maybe a bit of angst<br>Disclaimer(s): I do not own One Piece

It was half an hour 'til midnight in Ruskaina, and til the start of the new year, and both Luffy and Rayleigh were doing a bit more training before they got to relax and enjoy the last few moments of the year. It has been several months since the training has started and Luffy has been doing extraordinarily well, though he still needed to work on his haki a little bit. Otherwise, he was learning a bit more faster than the Dark King had expected.

"Well, I guess now's the best time to take a break," Rayleigh said as he stopped to look at his pocket watch, seeing that it was already five 'til.

"Finally," Luffy sighed in relief as he took his blindfold off, letting it settle around his neck. Knowing Rayleigh, they might continue training sometime after the clock strikes twelve.

The former first mate then took out a bottle of sake and two cups from his coat and placed it on a nearby trunk. "Hey, Rayleigh. Where did you get the bottle of sake from?" Luffy asked. Not once had he seen his mentor leave the island, not even temporarily and he knew that the Kujas aren't allowed on the island at all times during the duration of the training. So it just made the straw hat-wearing pirate wonder.

"None of your business," Rayleigh answered, making the other stick his tounge out at him childishly, but had let it slide, "so," the Dark King continued, "anything in the past year that happened?" This just made Luffy stare at him. "Mmm. Let me rephrase that: Anything good that happened this year that is worth remembering?"

It didn't take too long for Luffy to think about it. "Setting out to sea for the first time and becoming a pirate," he started, "officially becoming Captain the second Zoro agreed to be part of my crew, the first night I had spent with Zoro, when I kicked Arlong's ass for making Nami cry, getting my first bounty, entering the Grand Line, meeting Vivi, the princess of Alabasta, seeing Ace for the first time in three years in Alabasta, kicking Crocodile's ass to save Vivi's country, going to Skypiea, kicking the "Kami", Eneru's, ass for quite a few reasons, getting the Sunny, finally recruited our musician, Brook, learning that I have feelings for Zoro, you know, more than just nakama, and that he feels the same way for me...I guess that's it."

Rayleigh just chuckled. "That's quite a bit," he said, " especially with all the ass-kicking and the time spent with Roronoa. You must really care for him especially."

"Well, I always treat my nakama as equals, so I don't choose favorites," Luffy said, "Zoro is just special." He then looked down, wearing a slightly pained look, "but sadly I don't get to spend the last minutes of the year with them."

The older pirate gave a small smile and then went up to the younger and ruffled his hair a bit. "Not spending these last few moments of the year with your nakama doesn't mean it's the end of the world," he said, "same thing for next year. You just got to hang onto those memories that you have made with them and treasure them. And if that doesn't help, then just imagine them being here with you at this moment. Always remember that no matter how far apart you are, they will always be here." Rayleigh then pointed at Luffy's chest, "same goes for your brothers, as well."

Luffy then smiled, already feeling cheered up.

Now as the last minute started ticking, Rayleigh went ahead and poured the drinks, then gave a cup to Luffy. "Here's for a new year and many more to come," he toasted.

"KAMPAI!" they both then cheered, tapping their glasses together as the clock struck midnight.

_Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook_, Luffy thought, _and Ace and Sabo. I promise you that this coming year that I will become even stronger. Just you wait. I won't let anything that happened months ago ever happen again. And that's a promise I WILL keep. And, for my crew, I hope you can keep that promise, as well. That way we can go to the New World and achieve our dreams together. Happy New Year, Minna._

* * *

><p>AN: And that is it for part one. A bit short, but it's alright, I guess. I will post part two the moment I get done with it. Anyways, here's a question I'd to ask everyone: What is your New Year's Resolution?

You don't have to answer the question, but I'm just a little curious. Mine...well, I've already accomplished it, though a little earlier than expected. It was to work harder in Judo so I could get promoted, but I already got promoted from white belt to green belt, if you haven't checked my status in my profile recently. Maybe I could change my resolution to getting promoted from green belt to brown belt. :D

And where Rayleigh actually got the sake bottle from: the world may never know. XD And all of what Luffy said about his past adventures were just things that came from the top of my head, so sorry if I missed any epic scenes. And another question: What is your most favorite part(s) that happened in One Piece so far? And what is your least favorite?

My answer for the first question is the Straw Hats reunion is my most favorite of all...for now, if you know what I mean. And my least...well care to take a guess at it, anyone? There is quite a few other than the obvious.


End file.
